SRMTHFG From another world?
by Moka Raiden
Summary: Three Tenneragers have a rough school now they went to another world? two girls and one boy might have chance to meet the hyper force? READ NOW this is requested story from two friends
1. Chapter 1 At School

Hehehehehe well this is my first SRMTHFG story and I told my friend Sam I will do a story about this and she said it's alright…LOL well it might be crap but I don't care as long as you can read it…I think

SRMTHFG! – From another World?

Plot: A 14 years old girl…that is me my name is Debbie…My friends Samantha and Connor, I call her Sam for short and I called Connor 'Con'. We are obsessed of super robot monkey team hyper force go! And we wished we could meet them. We would love to help the team out and kill skeleton king!

(Sorry it's short XD)

Chapter 1 – At School

At break time I walked with Sam and Con outside and we started to talk about the TV show called super robot monkey team hyper Force go. We all are obsessed with it and we been talking about it past 1 week right now, I sat on the bench with my two best friends.

"Sam…" I asked. "If you fall in love with any of the boys in the hyper force…who will it be?" I could see Sam blushed a little.

"It would be…SPRX!" Sam shouted. "He's my Sparky" I laughed out even Con laughed. I knew she loves Sprx even that I knew she will give Sprx a VERY huge hug and HUGE kisses!

Con looked at me who I were still laughing. "Deb" he asked. "What about you? Who do you like?" I felt myself blushing now.

"Ummm…" I thought. "It would be either Anturi or Otto but I love them both!" Con laughed so much like he's barking like a dog! Sam was giggling which made me blush even more.

Meanwhile…

The hyper force team was outside on portal (bad spelling…I'm not that good at stories) they came back to the Super Robot after 2 hours as they found there was no attack in Shruggazoom City. They all went to enjoy them self in rest of their day.

Otto and Sprx went to play video games, Anturi went to meditate, Nova went to train, Chiro watched Sprx and Otto play and Gibson is in his lab.

Otto and Sprx are racing each other but Otto kept losing and Sprx is grinning as he won. "Ha! You can't beat me Otto" Sprx laughed. Otto handed the control to Chiro who started to play too.

Meanwhile…

Sam and I looked at Con. And I spoke first. "Con…who do you like out of Nova and Jinmay?" I asked giggling a bit. Con looked down and silently cursed me for saying that but he smiled.

"NOVA!" Con grinned happily. Sam and I laughed

.

"Con and Nova sitting in the tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G!!!" I sang.

After a while something seems to be odd. The sky turning reddish then greenish, I looked around and then saw everyone is screaming and running inside the school building. Sam, Con and I tried to get in but we all somehow got knocked out. It was very weird…

Me: R&R!!!!


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the hyper force

Here is another chapter!

SRMTHFG! – From another World?

Chapter 2 – Meeting the Hyper force

My head hurts and I shivered as I was really cold. Was I dead? Did Sam and Con survived? I wasn't sure…I tried to open my eyes but once I did I looked around and I couldn't believe I was not in school anymore I looked around for my two friends and I saw Sam and Con on the floor near me. We are in Shruggazoom City….And that is most amazing thing that ever happened us, I sat up and I shook my friend Sam then I shook Com.

"Sam…Con" I shouted. "Never guess where we are!" Two of them opened their eyes and looked around they gasped. Sam was cleaning her glasses to make sure it's real.

"This can't be real…we are in the dream…" Sam said. And I pinched Sam and Con.

"Oww!" they both said. "What was that for?" I giggled. "Making sure if this is a dream, but it's not! Now lets go and find the hyper force and meet them and Sam and Sparky can have their along time with each other"

Sam blushed and we all went walking. I smiled and we looked around. Our clothes are school clothes, and I'm the only prefect here! Because my tie is red and my friend's tie are black. I took my phone out and started to record everything as we went, it was really awesome and maybe I could put it on YouTube!

Meanwhile…

The alarm went out. The Hyper Force went to get ready to protect the city from skeleton king. They went to see on the screen as there's many Formless mions attacking the city. They all went out to help out in the city.

The Hyper force went attacking the Formless Mions.

Meanwhile…

I and my two friends went walking and we all gasped as saw many formless mions attacking, Sam and Con started to run and hide but I was too afraid to move because I was frozen in shock. After that I looked at my friends who were down because was tripped and more formless mions surrounded them. I wanted to scream but I don't want my friends to be killed by those black things!

I grew angry and I just began to change, I grew up being like this and I looked like a black with orange wolf huge as well. I growled and started to attack the formless mions after they went well as you say…bang or something like that then I helped my two friends as attacked the other formless mions as well. Then I changed back to myself and hurried to my friends, they seems to be knocked out.

Then I heard a familiar voice. A boy ran up with his two silver and blue monkeys.

"Are you Okay?" the boy asked. I looked at my friends, and then I shook my head.

"Not Really…" I said. "My two friends are knocked out and those… formless mions just attacked us but I killed them"

The boy and his two friends silver and blue monkeys are stunned about I said 'But I killed them' then I stood up but there are some blood falling on the floor that came from my shoulder and my arm.

A boy looked at my bleeding arm and shoulder. "My name is Chi-"A boy was going to say but I interrupted.

"Chiro" I smiled. "I know" Chiro gasped and silver monkey walked to me.

"Who are you and how you know about us?" He asked. I sighed and I looked down.

"Well my name is Debbie, those two are Samantha and Connor but they like to be called Sam and" I started to say. "Well we are from earth which is in other world and something weird happened to us and we teleported here"

Chiro and the silver monkey looked at each other as my arm and shoulder really hurts I took my jacket off even though I don't have jumper and there's a huge red stains of blood from shoulder to the wrist. I started to get dizzy and I am kind of losing a lot of blood since the attack. Chiro called all his team through a translator thing. After the whole team arrived but the time they got here I was blacked out because of dizziness.

I think I was blacked out like for ever, so I opened my eyes and I saw I was in the lab. I looked around and I saw my two friends on other table. We must be in the lab what they call Medic bay…I saw a blue robot monkey looking at the screen. I smiled the most genius monkey in the team named Gibson, I really feel cold but I looked at my arm who is been bandaged. I managed to say something.

"Gibson" I said. Gibson turned around and looked stunned as never known that I know his name, He walked to me. "How you do you my name?" He asked. I smiled and looked at the ceiling again.

"Well my friends and I are fans of all of you" I said. "But we are not like that lunatic guy, we are just want to meet you because it was our…dream" Gibson was confused, and he turned away to look at the screen and somehow my data is different then my two friends. "Hmm…" Gibson muttered. "It seems that your data is different them those two friends of yours"

I kind of gulped because I'm a shifter as well as a fallen angel; my two friends know about me more and know what I am. I breathed slowly and looked at Gibson. "Well I don't know what you are talking about" I said. "I'm completely normal like my friends" I so don't want to tell what I really am because they might call me freak or something.

Me: R&R this is kind of long one hehe well more will come later!


	3. Chapter 3 Drawings

Here is another chapter! oh and this is kind of short chapter though

SRMTHFG! – From another World?

Chapter 3 – Drawings

After the 'sick bay' I and my two friends stayed in main control room. I was beside Anturi and Otto as Con was beside Nova and Sam is next to Sprx. I still had my school bag, I brought my sketch book out and I looked for a right page. Otto was looking at all the pictures I drew, it was them all page was about them I turned next page and it was about something else.

"What is that you drew?" Otto asked. "It is pretty!" I giggled. I know I am really good at drawing but Sam is the best.

"It's the Cullen family" I said. "They are vampires." I shouldn't say the word vampires because now Otto seems scared, I turned over the page and there is the picture of Jinmay and Chiro. Otto giggled and showed the picture to everyone.

"LOOK WHAT DEBBIE DREW!!" Otto shouted. "IT'S JINMAY AND CHIRO!"

I looked at Chiro who is blushing about Jinmay and himself. I smiled and took the sketch book back from Otto. "Well maybe you like to be with your 'girl' Otto?" I asked him. "But it will be a imagination girl" Otto nodded and I started to get my pencil out and start to draw Otto and a imagination robot girlfriend, the girl was purple like with the weapon she has is buzzsaw similar like Otto have but totally different. After a while I colored the picture, it was a cute looking picture.

"Otto look at this." I said cutting the picture out from my book and handed it to Otto. "You can have this." Otto looked at the picture and hugged me, it was a strong hug though.

"THANKS!" Otto said. "I will put this up on my wall!" I watched him run off to his room. He was sweet little green monkey.

This is the short chapter but soon will be longer!

R&R


	4. Chapter 4 to 5

Here is another chapter! And soon be adding people lol this is gonna be a huge one and all the chapters will be on this chapter/page XD

SRMTHFG! – From another World?

Chapter 4 – Skeleton king's attack and Secrets

The alarm went off and there is an attack of thousands of formless mions. Con, Sam and I went with the team. My other side just came control of me as my wings just came out they are white as snow, my hair became silver colour and my eyes became ice blue. Sam has an ability of fire and ground, Con have a special ability of a ninja.

"Debbie?" Chiro asked when he saw me as my other side came control of me as I have huge white wings. "What happened to you?"

I looked at Chiro and the rest of team except Sam and as Con as I saw all of them looked so shocked, Otto was some what in love and started to hug me.

I started to speak. "I was always like that, Chiro" I said. "I was only in my normal human form."

Then we all went out to protect the city from the formless mions. I attacked five of the formless mions as I used a light beam that comes from my hands and it destroyed five formless, Sam used fireball and burned ten formless as Con ninja kicked and destroyed other five formless. The hyperforce killed other formless mions.

There was none left as we returned to the Super Robot and I have to explain about what I am and what my friends are. When we returned they started to ask some questions.

"Debbie why do you have wings?" Chiro asked. "And how your friends have those powers?"

I looked away for a bit then I answered. "Well I'm a Fallen Angel and my friends are Esper" I explained. "We are from Earth but we somehow came to Shuggazoom City but I thought it was weird at first….but to think of it I think that Skeleton King did this."

The Hyperforce team understood of what happened to Sam, con and myself. Now we are part of the team.

Chapter 5 – Training room

After a long day from Skeleton king's attack and about our secrets. I was in the training room with Otto, Anturi and Chiro. I was having my wings out so I can control of my powers as I used solar beam with my hands, at the weapons that is around the walls and its destroyed. My wings became Iron shield that protected me from the bullets from the weapons.

"That's a good one, Debbie." Chiro said. "And you look good." I smiled and Anturi turned the weapons off as I stretched my arms as my wings back into my back, I went to Anturi as I hugged him as father and daughter. But Anturi and I blushed.

Then we went to the main control room to eat something, I just teleported behind Chiro and he jumped that I scared him. I smiled and I took an apple started to eat it.

"This apple is great" I said. "After killing that bone head…maybe we could go down to earth and Chiro could go to my school while you lot could be at my house…but the Super Robot is too big to be in my back garden…"

Chiro nodded and Sprx grinned of liking to be in earth, Otto would be more junk to invent stuff and more food. Gibson might be a science teacher (Hehe I would think that too) and Nova could be a karate teacher to do some kick boxing.

Later on I yawned and I was so tired since it just became night fall. Sam and went straight to bed and I almost fell asleep on the floor! I was sleeping in Anturi's room on separate bed. I fell asleep straight away as I was in bed. Con was sleeping in Nova's room as Sam went to sleep in Sprx's room.

Me: heh that was long!

Sprx: Awww I'm sleeping with a chick!

Nova: Sprx! *hits him in the face*

Sprx: Owww…..

Me; Hmm…hehe soon will be a love triangle!!!! Between Sam and Nova trying to get Sparky!

Nova and Sam: DEBBIE!!!!!!!

Me: oh crud I said too loud now I gotta run for my life!! *runs away*

Nova and Sam: *runs after me*

Gibson: R&R but don't call me Sir or Hal…Just Gibson

Sprx: Shut up Brain Strain!


	5. Chapter 6 new Allies & new friends PT1

There's going to be new characters in the story xD it's JarronHollyHue‏ and Phil (my brother)

SRMTHFG! – From another World?

Chapter 6 – new Allies and new friends PART 1

Later on, While Sam and I were walking outside with Anturi, Sprx and Otto we then heard a scream sounded like a girl; I ran to the scream and saw a girl she looked 14 years old with golden brown hair. She is being attacked by someone, no it was a monkey...it is Madarin! I growled and I threw a Aura sphere at Madarin and Madarin dodged and let go of the poor girl.

"I will get you hyper force later!" Madarin shouted then disappeared leaving the poor girl lying on the floor crying. I ran towards to the girl and I kneeled down to her.

"Hey everything will be okay." I said with calm voice. "That bad monkey will never going to hurt you again." I girl looked up as saw the different colour of robot monkeys then ran and hugged the green monkey as I know it's Otto.

"Hey hey it's okay." Otto said. "What's your name?"

"Elizabeth" the girl replied. I looked at Elizabeth with shocked look on my face. I mean I thought Me, Sam and Con can understand the hyper force...but she can understand too?

Gibson walked to Elizabeth. "How can you understand us?" He asked. Elizabeth looked at Gibson. "I'm from Earth," She said. "I'm your fan but I love Otto the best."

I smiled and I had my hand out. "My name is Debbie," I said. "This is my friend Connor but call him Con if you want."

"Hi Debbie and Con" Elizabeth said as shook my hand. "Nice to meet you two."

"We are from Earth too." Con said. "So you're not the only one"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Oh theres the end of part one of this chapter XD and sorry its short

Con: Wow

Elizabeth: YAY IM IN THE STORY!

Anturi: *sighs* R&R.....


	6. Chapter 7 new Allies & new friends PT2

After my friend's entry it will be my brother Phil's entry!!

SRMTHFG! – From another World?

Chapter 7 – new Allies and new friends PART 2

We went to Super Robot with Elizabeth and she was with Otto as I was with Anturi. Elizabeth and Otto was playing racing game while I was with Anturi and mediating with him, then I had a vision of a boy and he was familiar as he just almost fell into the water and there is some bullies laughing at this boy. I opened my eyes and looks at Anturi who felt the same. Anturi and I felt the Super Robot, went to the lake, and saw two bullies laughing.

"Hey leave the boy alone!" I shouted as two boys turned around.

"Aww the monkey girl is came to save the poor boy." One of them laughed. I growled and then I ran and dived into the water as I swam and grabbed the boy's arms and try to get to the surface, but something grabbed my leg and dragged me down.

Mean while....

At the Super Robot, the other Robot monkeys got a call from Anturi. They walked to the screen to answer the call to Anturi.

"Everyone" Anturi said. "Debbie is in trouble...we need everyone and even Elizabeth"

Everyone arrived and then Anturi and the monkey team dived into the water to get to me and the boy I tried to save. Later on, I was lying on the ground as the boy I saved was lying beside me. I coughed water out, opened my eyes, and looked around. I saw Elizabeth looked worried as well as the team and my friends.

"Debbie, are you okay?" Elizabeth asked me. I nodded. "What about the boy I tried to save?"

Gibson looked over to the boy and then the boy moaned as he is waking up. "He's waking up." Gibson said. I sat up and looked at the boy, the boy have black hair with blue eyes. I knew who he is and I hugged the boy.

"Phil!" I shouted happily. "I can't believe your here!" Phil looked and gasped as he saw me.

"Sister!" Phil shouted. "I can't believe it's you!" I smiled and looked at the hyper force. "Phil meet the hyper force and everyone meet my brother Phil." I said.

Elizabeth smiled and so did everyone. We went back to the Super Robot and rest there for the rest of the day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Sorry its short but hehe my brother is in the story XD

Phil: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Gibson: Phil! Stop shouting random!

Phil: What like this? *sings random*

Otto: *joins in* HEHEHEHEHE!!!


	7. Chapter 8 Two birthdays part 1

Here is another chapter!

SRMTHFG! – From another World?

Chapter 8 – Two Birthdays! (PART 1)

We were walking as it was Chiro's 15th birthday, but they don't know it was my birthday too. I was too nervous to tell it was my birthday too as I noticed Sam and Con was whispering to Nova and Sprx as they turned to look at me.

"Happy Birthday to you too Debbie!" Nova shouted and I blushed. "I can't believe Chiro and Debbie have same birthday!" I chuckled and looked at Elizabeth who is smiling and then looked at my brother and I spoke. "Not only my and Chiro's birthday" I said. "It's my brother's birthday too since we are twins."

The hyperforce was shocked also Elizabeth was too. They never knew 3 people who is in their team, have their birthday today. They cheered for Chiro, Me and my brother Phil; we went out to celebrate the party. We went out in the park as I brought baseball stuff to play, we set them up and I was a Captain as well as was Chiro.

I choose Antauri as Chiro choose Sprx. At the end I choose Antauri, Nova, Elizabeth and Phil. Chiro choose Otto, Sprx, Gibson and Jinmay. My team was the batter and Chiro's team was fielder. We played baseball for hours, we had so much fun.

Me: sorry it was really short…I was kind of grounded but I managed to write the chapter xD


End file.
